Sense Amplifier Latch (SAL) is used for receiving input data. One example of a traditional SAL is Strong Arm Latch. However, traditional SALs have poor performance at low operating supply voltages. For example, when operating supply voltage is below 1V, traditional SALs fail to sense the input signal with respect to a fixed voltage reference (i.e., traditional SALs do not have rail-to-rail input common mode range). Traditional SALs also exhibit high clock-to-out (Tco) delays at lower operating voltages, which makes the traditional SALs incompatible for use in low voltage and high speed input-output (I/O) links.